zawiarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Characters The game offers 5 different characters to choose from. Each have 3 different abilities once you reach level 5, level 15, and level 25. Base stats increase as you level your character. After level 15, their level bonuses increase. Stats * HP (Health) - HP increases the amount of health the player has. It will take more hits from a monster or boss to bring you down to 0. The higher your health pool, the more your HP Potion, Regen Potion, and Vampire Necklace variants can heal you back. * AP (Attack Power) - AP increases the damage done to monsters or bosses. The higher your AP, the more damage you will do, not only that, this effects the amount of HP you can heal if you have the Regen Potion, Vampire Necklace variants. Combining with critical hit chance and combo chance will increase and even double the amount healed. * DP (Defence Power) - DP increases your defence, meaning reduced damage from monsters or bosses. Depending on the zone you are in will have an effect on how much damage is actually absorbed. Low level zones have a maximum amount adsorb rate at about 55%, while higher level zones give about 80% in reduction. * AGI (Agility) - AGI increases your critical and combo rates, meaning more hits and power in a single turn and more health healed from various healing items. This can eventually get you to 100% combo rate. The hard cap is at 62,500 AGI. * LUC (Luck) - LUC increases your critical rate, gold drops from monsters or bosses, and item drop rates. In early gameplay sessions, LUC should be used to increase the gold gain from monsters or bosses to buy items early, however, it does not affect chest gold drops. Weapons, Armor, Artifacts, and Accessories Equipable items that increase the player's Attack (weapons, accessories), Defence (armors, accessories), or give other bonuses such as instant monster attack, exp increases, more energy (accessories), and artifacts with various bonuses. One weapon and armor can be equipped at any time. Up to six accessory items, and up to three artifacts. Accessory Slots Gathering Artifacts Follow the descriptions in artifacts to lead you to the locations. This should be done on ones that do not require a boss to be killed. No boss needed artifacts: * * * Energy Energy is used as your life counter. Every battle you do you lose one energy, every loss or escape loses three. The only way to gain more energy is either through the use of accessory items or killing bosses. Chaining bosses, along with using an equipment set that has Desteny Armlet +1 and Desteny Armlet +2, assuming the bosses can be killed as well, can increase your energy more than you are using, allowing you to go farther in the game. The player will always begin with 25 base energy with no way to permanently increase the minimum amount. When the player reaches 0 energy, a 5 second countdown timer is displayed on screen. You are free to run around, obtaining any chests or exploring the area just a bit more before you are given a game over screen, ending your run. Chests Chests are found across the game. Through dungeons or the overworld, they give a bit of a random amount of gold, depending on the chests location. Chests are not affected by any stats, artifacts, or accessories. Chests are helpful in the early stages of the run to buy accessory slots, accessories, weapons, and armors. Late game you will find sun shards and spells. The higher the zone, the better the reward, especially in gold. Boost Shop Using the gold you obtain, you can buy a buff. Only one buff can be active at any given time. Boosts last for three (3) battles. Gold price depend on the player's level, with a base at 2,500 gold at level 0. (2,500 + 20 gold per level). Soul shards and Honor points have a static price and will not change. Monster Trigger As you walk around the world, a green bar will slowly start to deplete, turning yellow, red, and finally dark red before dropping to zero. When it hits zero, a monster will appear and attack. This bar can be reset by defeating a boss as well. Using items such as Desteny Armlet +1 and Desteny Armlet +2 (stacking them works) will reduce the rate at which the bar depletes. Using an Enemy Portal will instantly spawn a monster, at the cost of an accessory slot. Soul Shards Killing bosses or buying from the boost shop, soul shards are used to upgrade your weapons and armors to a max level of 10. Button upgrades weapons and armor when you have enough soul shards. Honor Points Every 2,000 levels gain, you gain 1 honor point. They can also be bought from the boost shop. Used to upgrade your artifacts, increasing their effect. Button upgrades artifacts when you have enough honor points. Portals Used to go inside places like caves or buildings. It teleports you to your destination. Deaths At the beginning of the game, starting on the first few runs, death should be the least of your concerns. Like the mechanic of a prestige game, once you obtain certain items from chests or drops, they will be permanently unlocked in the next play through. Gold gets reset, so use it up on buying weapons, armor, or accessories, even if you don't want to use them. Once your life counter reaches 0, you will have 5 seconds to run around, grabbing any chests you are close to, pocketing the gold to use on the game over screen. Grinding Grinding in this game is either staying in a zone for a bit before you can kill a boss, or to farm gold when you are just barely about to afford it. You can also grind certain zones for certain items. The hardest part is grinding bosses for a certain item, you can only kill them once per game. Gold In the beginning, certain items will be useful. Always try to use leftover gold on items, even if they don't have a use. Leftover gold should be used to buy items like accessory slots, weapons, armor, or accessories. New games For the first few runs, once you obtain an artifact from a chest, you can go to Options > Main Menu > Start. This will still save your items for the next run. You will start fresh, with 25 energy and can go get more artifacts and gold in chests to buy more items. Shortcuts List of shortcuts that lead from one area to another. Blacksmith Certain gems can be inserted into your armor at a cost of 50 Catalizators per slot. To extract a gem, it is 100 Catalizator per slot. Category:Basics